navafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nava page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 77topaz (Talk) 10:53, January 14, 2013 What was the meaning of your cryptical "So..." comment? 77topaz (talk) 08:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Oos, there's a new message at the talk page. 77topaz (talk) 07:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ^Again. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) In case you haven't noticed, again. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) And again. 77topaz (talk) 06:36, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Calling Oos Wes Thoes Bes, Calling Oos Wes Thoes Bes... You have one unreplied-to message. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Again. 77topaz (talk) 19:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here's your alert. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, sir :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) There's a new message. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) There's new messages... :P 77topaz (talk) 04:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Again, there are new messages. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Maps! We have maps now! 77topaz (talk) 07:12, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I am aware that took three years from the foundation of the wiki. :P :I forgot about this wiki :o --OuWTB 10:30, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I see. :P But what do you think about the maps? 77topaz (talk) 19:04, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::How would you, geologically, explain the shape of the country? :o --OuWTB 11:03, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::You've got to remember that it's significantly larger than normal wikinations, so it actually has multiple different geological regions etc. So, the geological shape constraints for small wikinations would only apply to small individual parts of Nava. 77topaz (talk) 20:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::It still has a rather "hooky" shape. How would you explain that? :o --OuWTB 09:41, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::A "hooky" shape? Do you mean the large bay on the west side? 77topaz (talk) 23:05, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, I mean that the edges are very pointed, which looks unnatural :o --OuWTB 08:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Apart from a few peninsulas and harbours, I don't think the shorelines are particularly "pointed". :o At this scale, you can't expect shorelines to be completely smooth. 77topaz (talk) 23:00, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::It is not a natural shape, the outer hoeken of the island are way too recht. We call that hoekig :o --OuWTB 10:09, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::On the eastern side, you mean? Maybe, but there are real geographical features, such as the Iberian Peninsula, with similar shapes. 77topaz (talk) 21:03, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 10:07, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No. :P I was countering that specific criticism. 77topaz (talk) 22:13, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::So... What now? :o --OuWTB 09:40, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think I'll add another map with the borders of the counties (next level of subdivision down), though that may take a bit longer because there are quite a lot of counties. 77topaz (talk) 22:00, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Okay :o --OuWTB 09:10, April 7, 2016 (UTC)